


Eye on the Prize

by onceuponachildhood



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, non-massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponachildhood/pseuds/onceuponachildhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing like a common goal to bring people together; what Sasuke wants, he gets. {Fluff}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye on the Prize

Pink hair whipped around her face as the wind blew, but she ignored it. Her glare was directed to the dark-haired boy a few feet away. Tension filled the air. She tensed, ready to spring. To her right Naruto shifted, fists clenching. Sasuke took a slight step forward, brushing against her. Sakura frowned as he did, not looking away from their common foe.

_Itachi._

"Ready?" Sakura asked.

Her companions nodded, and Naruto grinned. "Let's go, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme."

Letting out a roar of rage, Sakura began running. "Alright Itachi, get ready!"

"Itachi-nii!" Giving a shout of his own, Sasuke took off behind her.

Not to be outdone, Naruto let out a whoop. "Those cookies are as good as ours, Teme-nii!" He darted to the side, trying to cover anything that his best friends had missed.

Itachi, for his part, just looked amused as he held the pack of cookies over his head. He sidestepped Sakura's punch and spun to let Sasuke fly on by. Naruto was off in his aim and crashed into the other boy. Trying to not laugh, the oldest didn't notice the pink creeping up behind him.

Not until it was too late.

"Shannaro!" With the cry, she dove into Itachi's side and dug her fingers into his side. "Tickle attack!"

He hit the ground with the force of her impact, landing on his rear. Sasuke snagged the cookies and took off, Naruto following. "We've got 'em, Sakura-chan!"

She scrambled backwards but didn't go far; Itachi's fingers were wrapped around her wrist. He grinned as Sakura gulped. "Ever hear of payback, Sakura?" Not waiting for a reply, he viciously tickled her side.

Naruto let out a scrambled excuse of saving Sakura before jumping onto Itachi's back and tickling the older boy. Somehow Itachi grabbed the boy and got him onto the floor, and then the two were ganging up on poor Naruto.

Shrugging, Sasuke plopped down and dug into the cookies.


End file.
